


Meet Me On The Playground

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: "It was late September and Sansa Stark had been in kindergarten for almost a month. She was very nervous at first, but she soon found that she loved going to school and learning new things. Sansa was a happy child, full of smiles for everyone. But on this particular day she had no smiles to give. Sansa was having a very bad day."Or, how Sansa Stark became best friends with Jon Snow.





	Meet Me On The Playground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludholtzjj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/gifts).



> I'm a day late, but happy birthday Jen! Hope you enjoy all the fluffy sweetness! :)

It was late September and Sansa Stark had been in kindergarten for almost a month. She was very nervous at first, but she soon found that she loved going to school and learning new things. Sansa was a happy child, full of smiles for everyone. But on this particular day, she had no smiles to give.

Sansa was having a very bad day.

For starters, her mom didn’t have time in the morning to braid her hair the way she wanted. So Sansa was forced to have pigtails. And since her favorite purple unicorn sweater was dirty she had to wear her green panda sweater instead. It was devastating. And to make matters worse, she was absolutely dreading recess because of Joffrey Baratheon.

Joffrey was a 1st grader who just wouldn’t leave her alone. He would constantly try to pick on her at recess. She didn’t know why, but Sansa tried to avoid him everyday. She would hide or run away with her friends, but he almost always found her. Jeyne Poole said she thought Joffrey might _like her_ like her, but Sansa didn’t think so. Why would someone that liked her be so mean to her? She thought he was icky anyway. He always had bad breath.

Usually her older brother Robb would do his best to make sure Joffrey stayed away. Sometimes he would get caught up playing a game with the other kids, but for the most part he kept Sansa safe. Robb and Joffrey were in the same class and Robb could always put him in his place. Robb didn’t like Joffrey any more than Sansa did.

Unfortunately, Robb was sick at home with a nasty cough that day. So Sansa had no choice but to put up with Joffrey’s antics until recess was over. He was mean. He pulled at her hair and said rude things to her. She tried running away from him, but he just kept following her. None of the teachers seemed to notice and she didn’t want to be a tattletale. At some point while running away, Sansa tripped and fell face first to the ground near a group of boys playing soccer. She hugged herself and began crying as Joffrey started to make fun of her. Suddenly a voice boomed out.

“HEY! CUT IT OUT JOFFREY!” Sansa whipped her head around to see her would-be savior. It was a boy maybe Robb’s age. The first thing Sansa noticed was his messy dark hair sticking up in every direction. He had dirt on his cheeks and a hard look on his face. His clothes were wrinkled and he had a few holes in his jeans.

“Go away. We’re playing,” Joffrey sneered at the boy.

“Well why is she crying then?” the boy asked, never taking his eyes off Joffrey. He looked mad.

“I don’t know. Just go away.” 

“No,” the boy responded. “You’re being mean to her. I saw you. If you don’t leave her alone I’ll punch you.” Sansa gasped. She couldn’t believe this boy might get into a fight over her. 

“I’ll tell my mommy on you!” Joffrey was starting to look a bit scared now.

“I don’t care! Leave her alone!”

Sansa watched in awe as the boy punched Joffrey in the stomach, making him crumble to the ground. After a moment Joffrey scrambled to his feet. With tears in his eyes he yelled, “I’m telling!”

The boy was unfazed. “If I ever see you bugging her again, I’ll kick you in the nuts.”

Sansa didn’t know what that meant, but Joffrey sure seemed scared. He stormed off to the other side of the playground and Sansa looked up at her hero. He held his hand out and gave her a sweet smile. She saw he had the most amazing gray eyes. They looked so warm.

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

“No, I’m ok. I just fell a little.” She said as he helped her up off the ground.

“My name’s Jon. What’s yours?”

“Sansa.”

“Sansa… That’s a really pretty name.” She couldn’t help but smile at that. Nobody had ever called her name pretty before. She decided then that she really liked this boy.

“Thanks for saving me. I hate Joffrey. He’s so mean.”

“You’re welcome. I won’t ever let him bother you again. Want to play with me?”

Sansa nodded enthusiastically. She was very happy to have made a new friend.

Sansa and Jon played together for the rest of recess. Turns out Jon was also in Robb’s class. True to his word, Jon was her constant companion at every recess from then on. He never complained when Sansa wanted to play princess games. Robb would often join their games as well. If she wanted to play with her other friends, Jon would stay close and keep watch over her. He was almost like her bodyguard, but he was so much more. He was her best friend.

She didn’t know it at the time, but five year old Sansa was in love.

Jon soon became a regular fixture at the Stark house. At first Ned and Cat had assumed that Jon was there for Robb. They were quite shocked when it turned out he was Sansa’s best friend. It wasn’t that he and Robb never played together. They were the best of friends in class, but everywhere else Jon stuck to Sansa like glue. He was at every birthday party she had and their parents even let him come to her slumber parties. Sansa refused to have it any other way. She couldn’t not have her best friend with her. That was not an option.

*******

The summer before Jon was to start middle school, Sansa was getting worried. First of all she didn’t want him to leave her. Sure Joffrey had stopped bothering her and he would be heading off to middle school as well, but she was afraid Jon would forget about her. Jon had never given her reason to think he would, but she was scared nonetheless.

And on top of that, Sansa was starting to have strange feelings she didn’t understand. She was distressed by many different thoughts, but the biggest one that occupied her mind was kissing. It seemed that all of her girl friends were getting their first kisses. Sansa didn't want to be left out. The problem was that she didn't want just anyone to kiss her. No, what she really wanted was to kiss Jon.

Surely he'd want to kiss someone too. And what better way to practice kissing than on your best friend? She thought by kissing Jon, she could kill two birds with one stone. She could have her first kiss and then maybe he wouldn’t forget about her in middle school.

She was very nervous though. How could she tell her best friend that she wanted to kiss him? It shouldn't be this hard. She decided she would ask him during one of their weekly slumber parties. 

By this point, Jon was practically a member of the Stark family. Not only was he Sansa’s best friend, but Robb’s as well. And Arya, Bran, and Rickon adored him. During this particular sleepover, Robb would be away at summer camp. The little kids usually fell asleep early so she should have plenty of time to initiate her plan. 

The night was filled with pizza and movies. As expected, the little ones fell asleep after the first movie, leaving Jon and Sansa as the only ones awake in the Stark basement. Somewhere in the middle of _Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets_ , Sansa finally worked up the nerve to blurt out her request.

“Jon, I want you to kiss me.”

Jon nearly choked on his soda. “What?” he sputtered.

“I said want you to kiss me.”

“But why? What’s all this about?” His eyes went wide. Sansa wasn’t sure, but she thought he looked a bit afraid.

Sansa thought for a moment. How much should she reveal? “Well I was talking to Jeyne and Margaery and Beth and they’ve all gotten their first kisses. I don’t want to be left out.”

“But, why me? I don’t understand. Shouldn’t you kiss someone that you like?” He asked, pushing up his thick glasses. He had just gotten them last year. Other kids made fun of him, but she thought they made him look smart. And cute.

“But I do like you Jon!” She said trying to make him understand. “You’re my best friend. Who better to give me my first kiss? And- and I’m just really going to miss you next year. I don’t want you to go to middle school without me.”

“Sansa, I’m going to miss you too. You’re my best friend. We’re still going to see each other all the time! You can’t get rid of me that easily. And next year you'll be there too. Don't worry, it'll all work out.” Jon gave her a sympathetic smile as he finished talking. Sansa let out a breath she didn’t even realize she had been holding. She believed him with all her heart. That took care of one of her worries. But there was still the matter of that kiss.

“Ok good. That makes me feel better. Now... do you want to kiss me?” she asked hopefully.

Jon gulped. “I- I’ve never kissed anyone before. Besides my mom that is.”

“Me too!” Sansa was getting excited now. They would both be each other’s first kiss! “Ok so I think we just close our eyes and puff out our lips and touch them together real quick.”

“That sounds easy enough. I guess we can do that,” Jon shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. They moved to sit cross-legged facing each other.

“Ok are you ready?”

He nodded. “Let’s do it.”

They both started leaning in slowly, closing their eyes. They had no idea where the other’s lips were and they missed horribly. Sansa’s nosed smudged against Jon’s glasses. Jon kissed her chin. They both reared back, giggling uncontrollably.

“Shh, we need to be quiet. Don’t want to wake anyone up,” Sansa whispered with a smile. “Do you want to try again?” 

Jon was cleaning his glasses with his t-shirt.. “Yeah. Maybe we should keep our eyes open this time,” Jon said putting his glasses back on his face. Sansa nodded in agreement.

“Ok, on the count of three let’s kiss,” Sansa suggested. “One. Two. Three.”

Their lips met swiftly. It must not have been more than a couple of seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. Sansa thought Jon’s lips were the softest things she’d ever felt. Quickly, they pulled back. Sansa brought her fingers to her lips, feeling them tingle.

“Wow,” she said as she smiled. Jon was blushing. “Thanks for giving me my first kiss, Jon.”

“You’re welcome, Sansa. Umm, thank you too, I guess.”

Sansa thought about asking him if he wanted to kiss some more, but they just watched the rest of the movie in silence. Jon reached out and held her hand during the scary parts. When it was over they settled in their sleeping bags and said good night. As Sansa drifted off to sleep, she couldn’t stop thinking about Jon’s lips.

*******

Despite Jon being a junior and Sansa being a sophomore in high school, they had continued their tradition of weekly sleepovers. While the rest of their friends were off on dates and getting into trouble, Friday nights would often find the two of them in the Stark basement having movie marathons and eating pizza while they slept in sleeping bags on the floor.

Nobody seemed to find it odd that a 17 year old boy and a 16 year old girl were spending so much time together. Everyone knew they were best friends. For some reason their families both trusted them. They all knew by now that there was no way to separate them anyway. There was no funny business going on, so no harm no foul. But on this particular Friday night right before the end of the school year, things changed.

Jon had grown up so much in a short amount of time. Gone were his thick glasses and face full of acne that plagued him throughout middle school. His messy short hair gave way to messy long curls. Any baby fat he might have had was nowhere to be found on his lean frame. He was cute. And Sansa was not the only one who noticed.

She was extremely jealous of the attention the other girls would give Jon. She hated the way they would all make googly eyes at him. She hated when they would try to touch him. Most of all she hated the way none of them viewed her as a threat. As if she was so inconsequential that Jon would never even consider going out with her. Unfortunately to a degree, Sansa was starting to believe that as well. She desperately hoped that was not the case.

Somewhere along the line, through countless sleepovers, movie dates, roller skating parties, school dances, and homework sessions, Sansa had fallen in love with her best friend. She had rejected a number of offers to go on dates with other boys. She was saving herself for Jon. She just knew it was meant to be.

Sansa swore there were signs pointing her in the right direction. All those girls that would try to latch onto him were always politely rebuffed. When she asked him about it, he would just shrug it off and say he wasn't interested in them. She has caught him slyly trying to check her out more times than she can count. Sansa knew all too well that she had also been growing up. She was now all soft curves where she used to be just straight lines. Other boys have noticed that as well. Jon always gets an intense look in his eyes when they try to talk to her. The thought of Jon being possessive of her makes her shiver. If he feels it too, why doesn't he just kiss her already?!

That first kiss they shared a few years ago had also been their last kiss. Since then, Sansa had never kissed any other boys. For some reason it just didn’t feel right. She was almost positive that Jon hadn’t kissed any other girls either. Sansa was itching to try again. She didn’t want to wait any longer. 

She berated herself constantly for not coming to her senses sooner. Sansa thought of all those dances they went to as just friends. He would step on her toes, but she didn’t care. She was always so happy to be there with him. She should have kissed him then. Unfortunately the past can’t be changed, but Sansa has got another plan to get her man.

And so they found themselves once again in the Stark basement on a Friday night. It was late and the house was quiet. The lights were low and a movie was playing, but she hasn’t been paying attention. Sansa decides that it’s now or never to make her move.

“Jon,” Sansa said quietly, but firmly. He turned his head towards her. “Do you remember our first kiss?”

His eyebrows shot up, but he smiled back at her. They had never spoken of it before. “Of course. It happened right here. It was pretty awkward right?”

“Yeah it was. But I thought it was really sweet too.” Sansa took a moment to gather her courage. “What- what if I told you I wanted to kiss you again? Right now?”

Even in the dim light of the basement, Sansa could see that Jon’s pupils had gotten even bigger. The gray practically non-existent. His throat bobbed as he swallowed. “Then I would tell you that I have been dying to kiss you for years.”

“Good. Then you won't mind if I do this,” she said before throwing herself at him. She bowled him over onto his sleeping bag as they began making out in earnest. There was nothing awkward about their kiss this time. It was all lips, teeth, and tongue moving together perfectly. Sansa moved to straddle Jon as they continued. She could feel his desire for her and ground herself on it. He let out a whimper underneath her. Sansa pulled back to look in his eyes.

“I love you Jon,” she whispered to him. “I want to be with you.”

“Sansa, you have no idea… I think I’ve been in love with you for forever.” His voice was raspy and it made her tingle all over.

“Me too. Since that day on the playground. You were my hero.” 

“Well I couldn’t let that prick get away with hurting the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and smiled as she kiss him again. They deepened their kiss, becoming more passionate and intense. Sansa could not get enough of Jon, touching him everywhere she could reach. But he seemed to be hesitating to do the same.

“Jon, what’s wrong?” she asked, peppering his face with light kisses.

“I just- I’m not sure where the line is, Sansa. I don’t want to push you to do anything you don’t want to,” he told her obviously struggling with the situation. Of course Jon would be that caring and respectful. Grinning, she lifted her t-shirt over her head, showing him her bare breasts. 

“I want you Jon. Make me yours. I want you to be my first. Please.” She brought his hands up to cup and squeeze her breasts. Jon groaned deeply and bucked up into her causing her to moan.

“Well we were each other’s first kiss. I suppose it would only be right to be each other’s first for this too,” he said before flipping her onto her back. Suddenly he froze. “Sansa, I umm, I don’t have a condom.”

“Don’t you worry about that,” she beamed as she pulled his shirt up and off and touched his chest. “I bought a whole box of them.”

Jon looked at her like she was some kind of goddess. “You are just perfect Sansa Stark. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Jon.”

They took their time exploring each others bodies. When they couldn’t wait any longer, Jon retrieved one of the condoms and put it to good use. The sex didn’t last very long, but Sansa had never been happier in her life. Her best friend was finally her lover. They had all the time in the world.

*******

It was late September and all of Sansa and Jon’s family and friends were gathered together for their wedding reception. It was seventeen years to the day since they first met. No one was shocked when they had announced their engagement. If anything, they were surprised it had taken them so long to get married.

On a seemingly random day the year before, Jon had asked Sansa to meet him at their old elementary school. She was curious as to why, but he wouldn’t reveal anything. When she found him there, he was outside on the playground sitting on a swing. He grabbed her hand and brought her to the middle of the field behind the big toy. He dropped to one knee and told her about how this was the place he had fallen in love with her. Sansa had squealed and tackled him to the ground, showering him with kisses as she told him “YES!” over and over.

Sansa cried and laughed at the reception as Jon gave a speech recounting the story of finding her on the playground all those years ago. He made sure to thank Robb profusely for being sick that day. Jon even thanked Joffrey for being such an ass and inadvertently causing the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Sansa grabbed Jon’s hand and looked up into his eyes. It was almost like she was instantly transported back in time to their first meeting all those years ago. Sansa knew in that moment that they would be best friends forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Super cheesy.


End file.
